Sweet honeyball
by sessinulover
Summary: Everyone loves honeyballs. Inuyasha will do 'anything' to have the sweet honey melt in his mouth. It seems that he is not the only sucker when it comes to the treat. Chapters revolve around the 'sweet' encounters of Inuyasha with Sesshy. Yaoi, T ? M


This is a short story that was bugging me to get it in writing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Storyline: Everyone loves honeyballs. Inuyasha will do 'anything' to have the sweet honey melt in his mouth. It seems that he is not the only sucker when it comes to the sweet taste of heaven. Chapters revolve around the 'sweet' encounters of Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru, caused by their honeyball love. This is a sort of yaoi story, don't read if you don't like. All comments are appreciated.

For now I labeled this story 'T', I don't know for sure if this will evolve in 'M'.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, just the plot.

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

* * *

"Inuyasha why are you so slow, hurry up." Kagome was on his back, hitching a ride and pulled Inuyasha's hair from his ears so he could hear her.

Inuyasha shook his head to pull his hair out her hand. "Stop shouting wrench, I can hear you well enough. If you would fucking tell me where we are going, I could move faster." Inuyasha almost cursed at the miko, always trying to surprise people. Mostly her surprises were no good.

"Ooh, I told you already that it is a surprise. I know you will like it." She said cheerful.

Inuyasha grumbled something about stupid cheerfulness and even more stupid surprises that always hurt him. He slowed down more to get Kagome tell their target.

Kagome just smiled and whispered a word in Inuyasha's ear. "Honeyball."

Instantly Inuyasha's ears perked up. He loved honeyballs, loved the sweet taste of honey melting in your mouth, carrying you over a path to heaven. His feet began to move faster and faster. Soon Kagome was yelling to him to slow down, but he pretend not to hear her and hurried to the nearby village. An elderly lady in the village made the honeyballs he loved so much. Right in front of her house he stopped in a cloud of dust. Coughing Kagome jumped off his back.

"How many will you buy?" Inuyasha could almost taste the sweets. He could smell it, his mouth watered already.

"Stop drooling Inuyasha. I will buy enough for everyone." Kagome stepped into the house.

Inuyasha stayed outside and looked at the children playing in the street. The children were throwing a ball to each other and one of the children tried to get the ball. They laughed and had much fun together. Inuyasha smiled. When he was a young child the other children didn't want to include him in the games they were playing and if he joined them to play, they walked away or scolded him. No, playtime was always a horrid time for him. He sometimes longed for a big brother who would stand up for him, but maybe it was for the best that his big brother didn't fought his fights for him, otherwise he would end up a weakling. His brother didn't know he actually did him a favor by ignoring him. He felt no grudge towards children and enjoyed looking at them playing and the happy sound of laughter.

Kagome stepped outside and Inuyasha looked satisfied at the big bag, there would be enough honeyballs for everyone. Kagome kept talking to the woman even when she stood outside. Inuyasha began to become impatient. He wanted one of the sweets and Kagome was taking her time to inform about all the grandchildren of the woman.

"Ahem, Kagome we have to go now to… eh… to get back before nightfall." Inuyasha knew Kagome wouldn't buy that, she knew he could see as good at night as in daytime and there was still a few hours before the sun would set.

Kagome looked annoyed at him and concentrated on what the elderly lady was telling. She was now telling about a little girl, travelling with a few youkai. That she was happy when she bought some of the honeyballs. She bought five and said that was one for each. Inuyasha scoffed at that, as if Sesshoumaru would care for a honeyball, that bastard was so sour he would make the honeyball taste bitter.

At last Kagome was ready to leave. Inuyasha glared at her when she jumped on his back and said he shouldn't delay and hurry back. The sweet smell of honey relaxed his rousing anger. He grumped and ran as fast as he could back to the others. When they reached camp, Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and reached into the bag. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and looked salivating at the bag in her hand.

"Kagome, can I get one?" Shippo stretched his small hand out.

"Of course you can. Here you are." With a warm smile Kagome put a honeyball in his hand.

"Hey, why should the runt get one first. I deserved to get the first one." Inuyasha looked angrily at the young kitsune youkai.

Jumping off Kagome's shoulder Shippo stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha and demonstratively put the honeyball in his mouth. Inuyasha growled annoyed, but avoided to react more on the teasing. He wanted his honeyball badly and if he would clump Shippo, Kagome would get angry and 'SIT' him. He didn't want to waste his time in a crater in the ground.

"So Inuyasha, because you behaved so well you get three honeyballs." Kagome reached in the bag and picked the sweets out the bag. Each honeyball was wrapped in a piece of thin paper.

With a delighted smirk Inuyasha took the three honeyballs and jumped on a branch in a tree. He heard Shippo complain that he only got two and also deserved three, because he was still growing up. But the voices faded away when he looked at the honeyball in the palm of his hand. Slowly he put one in his mouth and sighed deeply when the sweet taste of honey melted on his tongue. His taste buds passionately embraced the delicious tang of honey and his nose inhaled the blissful fragrance. Inuyasha felt him walking slowly, no floating over the path to heaven when abrupt all disappeared.

The honeyball had dissolved completely and quickly he put another one in his mouth. With closed eyes he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and surrendered to the overwhelming impacts on his senses. When once again the sensations had dissipated, he reached with closed eyes for the third and last ride to heaven, when his eyes shot open. Frantically he searched around him. He jumped on the ground and looked on the ground. But to no avail, the honeyball was nowhere to be found.

He looked suspicious at his friends, but except for Kirara and Shippo, who were sleeping, everyone else was doing their chores. Inuyasha was looking now suspicious at the dark bushes. _Had something or someone come out there and stole his precious honeyball?_ Inuyasha shook his head. No one was that stealthy to close in on him undetected. Even if he was in a state of bliss, no one but his friends whose scent he was used to would be able to come close enough to steal the treat.

He sniffed the air and the smell of cinnamon laced with the ozone smell of lighting hit his nose. Surely his bastard of brother didn't steal his honeyball. Inuyasha looked contemplating in the direction of the distinct scent. The bastard was stealthy enough to have stolen the sweet unnoticed. He sniffed again. No the scent of his brother was alluring and sweet enough, but he couldn't smell any honey. Then suddenly the smell of honey hit his nose with full force. The wrapping around the honeyball was peeled off so the sweet smell of honey filled the air. The bastard was going to indulge onto that, was rightfully his.

With a growl Inuyasha took off. His friends looked up from their chores, but thought nothing of the behavior of their hanyou friend. Inuyasha was always in a sugar rush after he had his honeyballs.

Inuyasha rushed through the bushes. He had to be in time, before his stealing brother would put the desired honeyball in his devious mouth. He was very near now. He could hear the rustle of paper stop. With a mighty leap Inuyasha jumped in front of his brother and snatched the sweet out Sesshoumaru's claws. Panting he looked with a condemning glare at his thieving sibling. For a tiny moment the golden orbs of his brother widen almost imperceptible.

"Wipe that shocked look from your face. You know damn well why I've taken the sweet. You stole this from me, thieving bastard." Inuyasha glared daggers at his older and taller sibling, who glared deadlier daggers back at him.

Sesshoumaru looked with ice cold eyes at his younger brother. He was just about to indulge on the delicious honeyball, when his annoying, loudmouthed little hanyou brat snatched the mouth watering sweetness out his claw. On top of that, the bothersome pest accused him of stealing it.

"Inuyasha, your puny mind has finally collapsed to nothing. Hand me what is mine." Sesshoumaru's voice vibrated coldness all around. He stretched out his hand with his palm open, expecting Inuyasha to put the desired honeyball in it.

"No need to act all innocent. I've caught you red-handed." Inuyasha looked at the open palm and curled his claws tight around the ball of sweetness.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru is not a thief. I've bought that honeyball and it is his." Rin looked smiling at them like she was enjoying the confrontation.

"I'm sure he already had the one you bought, wanted more and stole mine. Look at his guilty face." Everyone looked at the impassive face of the taiyoukai, showing no emotion.

Jaken was almost bursting with restrained anger. He positioned the staff of two heads and was about to blast a burning fire at Inuyasha, when Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by his throat and had him dangling in the air. Inuyasha had anticipated that worn out move. He used Sesshoumaru's body as leverage and pushed with his feet off his brother's thighs. He propelled out Sesshoumaru's grasp and bolted away, leaving everyone gaping at the filthy spot on Sesshoumaru's pristine white hakama.

A wicked smile graced Sesshoumaru's face when he took off after Inuyasha. Jaken laughed nervously when he explained to Rin that their lord's smile wasn't a happy smile.

Inuyasha hurried away, running as fast as he could. His bastard brother was quick as lightning. He had to put as much as possible distance between the two of them. When a gush of youki rushed past him, he knew his brother had outrun him. Within seconds he was slammed with his back against a tree and his hands pinned in an iron hold on both sides of his head.

Blazing golden eyes glared down on his face. Inuyasha looked defiantly back. If he could he would have stuck his tongue out to his brother.

"Inuyasha, I will get what is mine no matter what, so hand me the honeyball voluntary." Sesshoumaru could smell the melting honeyball. If he reclaimed the honeyball, he would have to throw it away. The essences of his little hanyou brother were mingled with it.

"Noph." Inuyasha answered and shook his head. He looked with wide eyes at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha tremble under his hands. What was it with the boy? Was he scared? That is how it was meant to be, but somehow things were different. Then the wide bright eyes dulled in haziness and got a dreamy look. With an angry growl Sesshoumaru pried Inuyasha's balled hand open. The fire in his eyes could burn a whole village down, but Inuyasha was unwavering under his glare. The boy even had the audacity to smile and stuck his tongue out to him.

On the tip of the tongue lay his slowly melting honeyball. The sweet aroma of the treat was assaulting Sesshoumaru's nose. When Rin had bought the delight he wanted to devour it instantly, but he was a taiyoukai and the personification of control, he would resist its compelling call. Besides, he wanted to postpone so he would enjoy it more later on, but his stupid little brother was now relishing on his honeyball. If he let go of Inuyasha's hands, the boy would flee and with every passing second the honeyball melted more in the filthy mouth of the hanyou. It was his and he would get it, even if he was going to throw it away. Inuyasha had no right to call him a thief and indulge on what was his.

"Hmmm, this is so tasty." Inuyasha pulled his tongue in and sucked audible on the honeyball. Again his eyes got that dreamy look.

Without any second thoughts Sesshoumaru crashed his lips on those under his and pried his tongue between the unexpected soft lips and delved into the honey coated cavern. He swiped with his tongue over every possible area coated with honey and licked it all up. Then his tongue went for the kill and wrestled with the appendage inside for the slinking honeyball.

When the lips of his brother crashed on his, Inuyasha at first was in shock then struggled to get away from his molesting brother, but the bastard pressed his taller form, clad in that cursed armor against him and effectively prevented him from moving. He tried to pull his head back, but he couldn't move. His brother's tongue was licking all the honey out his mouth. The bastard even won the battle of the tongues and he could feel the honeyball swap from owner. But the bastard wasn't done yet. He even licked the remains of the sweetness off his tongue and swiped once again through his mouth, to be sure he got it all.

Inuyasha felt an uncontrollable feeling rise up inside him and felt his knees weaken under him. God, what was this feeling?

Before he could determine what it was, he was free again. With wide shocked eyes Inuyasha looked at the satisfied face of his brother.

"You fucking perverted asshole. What the hell is wrong with you, you can't go on molesting people to get what you want. You raped my virgin mouth!" Inuyasha spit out the words and with disgust he spit the saliva of his brother out his mouth.

"You left me no choice." Sesshoumaru said absentminded. He enjoyed the honeyball so much, that he was no longer interested in the red fury in front of him. His intend had been to spit the defiled sweet out once he claimed it back, but he couldn't do it. The taste was enchanting, heavenly.

Sesshoumaru turned and began to stride away. Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga and was about to attack him when he noticed that the taiyoukai with each step walked higher into the air. The fuck was enjoying the sweet so much, that he literally was walking on air. With a sigh Inuyasha let it go, stashed Tetsuseiga back in its sheath and walked back to his friends.

He didn't exactly lose, because he was able to get the half of the sweet. Let the bastard of a brother have the rest, if he was pathetic enough to stick his tongue in….in places it didn't belong, he could have it. Inuyasha blush a bright red when he thought of his brother's sweet eh… disgusting tongue in his mouth and the feelings that had erupted inside him. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole live.

It was a pity though, because this time, just when Sesshoumaru had snatched the sweet away, for the first time not only he reached heaven's door, but also had stepped inside. Sadly the feeling had dissipated fast when Sesshoumaru had detached his lips from his after he had effectively removed all traces of the honey. Once again Inuyasha felt heat assault his cheek. He ran all the way back to his friends to cool off the heat that had captured him.

When he arrived he instantly knew something was not good, there was an unnatural silence hanging in the air. Everyone was there and looked alright, so something else was the matter. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Inuyasha, Shippo has something to tell you." Kagome gently pushed the resisting Shippo in front of Inuyasha.

"Eh…eh… Inuyasha I…I…" Shippo stammered and draw circles with his foot in the sand.

It was obvious the kitsune had something to confess. Kagome smiled reassuring at the kid. Miroku had a mischievous smile on his face and Sango picked up Kirara and stroked her pelt, in the meanwhile watching the scene.

"Go on runt. You are wasting my time. Just say what you have to say and scram." Inuyasha felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in his chest.

Kagome send Inuyasha a harsh glare and kneeled down in front of the little one. "Don't be afraid, Shippo. I promise Inuyasha will not hurt you." She glared back to Inuyasha to send him a warning, that he would have to behave otherwise she would not hesitate to use the dreaded command.

"I stole your honeyball." Shippo blurted out and jumped in Kagome's embrace.

With wide eyes Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot. Kagome looked worried at his unblinking eyes and waved her hand in front of them to snap him back to reality. But Inuyasha didn't react. As frozen he was from the outside as frantic he was inside. He had accused his brother of thieving, had taken his honeyball, relished on it and got molested. All that because the thieving pampered brat misused the advantage that his smell already lingered around Inuyasha and wouldn't be perceived as the thief.

With a deep rumbling growl the frozen state of Inuyasha began to warm up and turned to burning hot, when he thought of the soft, but merciless lips of Sesshoumaru closing over his.

"Shippo, I'll kill you." Inuyasha reached out to the brat with his claws ready to slice through him.

Shippo whimpered and buried himself in Kagome's hair. Kagome stood fierce and as tall as she could, defying Inuyasha's murderous red appearance. "Inuyasha! Control your anger. A honeyball isn't worth all this aggravation."

Shippo peaked through Kagome's hair, stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha and demonstratively licked his lips.

"You filthy little monster pray I won't get you, you won't be able to sit on your scrawny butt for a week." Inuyasha growled and stalked behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sweet voice. Inuyasha froze to the spot. "SIT."

With a loud tump Inuyasha crashed on the ground, making an Inuyasha shaped hole in it.

"But he got me molested." Inuyasha's pitiful muffled sound came from under the dirt.

Miroku eyes grew wide in interest. He looked around if the others had also heard, but they were going on with their doings.

* * *

Please review if you like this story so far.


End file.
